Chasing the Sun but Losing the Moon
by Zeusgal13
Summary: I didn't deserve this! Why did it have to be this way? Why can't she see that I love her? That I need her? I guess I should of thought of that before I did what I did? But this won't stop me? I will get her back...maybe?
1. What was I going to do?

**This is the next story to Where Oh Where Thou Art Thy Romeo. The story takes place before what happen to Percy and Annabeth. When Aphrodite gave Luke that curse! Luke tries to get with Thalia but something happens to Luke that forces him not to! What will happen? Will Luke get the girl or will he have to live his life alone! **

**Casing the Sun but Losing the Moon: Chapter One**

**Luke's POV**

It was happening again. That thing with my mom. Where her eyes turn bright green and she starts to shake, chanting " Not my poor Luke! Don't do it" _Do what? _So I sat there cooped up in the bedroom closet, hiding from her. I hugged my knees and bit my lip. I should be use to this kind of thing, it happens every two days, but I was still scared. I never knew what she meant. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I bet my father knew. No, I knew my father knew. That baster! He never told me why she was like this whenever I asked him. Why did he leave? I knew he wanted me go to some camp because I wasn't...normal. He said he was a Greek god and being his son I was a half-blood. At first I didn't believe him but then the monsters came to prove his theory.

Anyway my mother did this often. Sometimes she would grab me and I would kinda black out, but not totally. I would see images or scenes. I didn't know what they meant but I had a feeling they where about me in the future. I heard a noise and my body froze. It was quite and I let out a sigh.

Then _whoosh! _the closet door flung open. I gasped at the blond hair woman before me. My mother's eyes were still gleaming green and she leaned toward me. I pressed my back to the wall in terror and looked away from her.

" Please don't do it, Luke. Please!" Ms. Castellan yelled.

I felt cold hands seize my arms and fingernails dig into my skin. That's when it happened.

_It was dark and cold around me. I was in a clearing and trees surrounded the area. I stood in front of a girl. She was about fifteen years old but as tall as me. Her dark hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had a silver tiara on her head like she was a princess or was high in rank. A hint of freckles spotted across her cheeks and she had these stunning, shocking, intense, blue eyes. Over all she was beautiful._

_" I need your help" I said. The girl pressed her lips together and looked to her right. She swallowed before saying " With what". It was like she was forcing the words out of her mouth. She wouldn't look at me._

_" Well first, I'm sorry and I just want to let you know that I never meant to do what I did I was-"_

_" Oh, just save it Luke and get to the point!" she snapped. I sighed then said " I meet this girl and...." I faltered._

_" And what?" she asked me._

_" Thalia, she told me....she told me that, I...I have a new family now"_

_" A new family?" the girl named Thalia questioned. Her eyebrows creased up and she looked at me with worry._

_" What do you mean, Luke" she asked._

_" Thalia,....I got her..."_

_Then the scene changed. I was on a hill. The weather was cool and the sun was out. I was walking down the incline but stopped when an angry voice yelled " Don't just walk away from me. You can't walk away from everything, Luke" The voice was familiar. My feet didn't obey the command._

_" Luke, look at me!" A firm hand wiped me around. The same girl in the other vision, Thalia, was gazing at me with puffy red eyes. Her cheeks shined and hands shook._

_" What!" I yelled._

_" Luke, you can't avoid this! You have to face it!"_

_" I can do whatever I want"_

_" Why do you do this to me! Do know that this hurts me. Do you know that I have to help you and look at the girl with envy! I want what she haves and I'll never have it! All because of your mistakes!" she screamed. By this time tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks like a waterfall._

_" What do you want from me" I yelled._

_" I want you to give a damn!" she yelled and push me._

_"I do care!" I exclaimed._

_" No you don't" Thalia raised her hand in the air and swiped it through. Just before her palm hit my cheek I grabbed her wrist and stopped the force._

_With a thrust I push her hand down. " God damn it, Thalia" I yelled. It was silent. The girl stared at me, her mouth shut. More tears came out._

_" Thalia" I whispered and hugged her._

That was it and I was back in the open closet with my mother grabbing me. Her eyes were back to it's normal color, blue. She blink then asked " Luke, why are in the closet?"

I looked at her in terror. Did she know what I saw...or did know what she saw?, I asked myself. I let her help me up.

" Come on, Luke. Lets go to the kitchen and make so Kool-Aid and cookies"

The woman walked off leaving me there with my thoughts. I shivered. What was that about? Who was that girl? Thalia? And why was she mad at me? What did I do?

What was I going to do?, I thought.


	2. Your the one

**Hello...read and REVIEW!!!!**

**Thalia's POV**

The heat from the camp fire was great. I hate being cold and lost and well right now I was cold and lost. It's been three days sense I've run away. I hate foster homes. My mom was dead and...and I'm not staying in a orphanage. Plus they won't miss me. They wouldn't even know I was gone. I sighed. What am I going to do now? I knew who I was and I hated it. Why did I have to be important. Why did I have to be the daughter of a god. Not any god, but Zeus! And I wasn't suppose to be born! I was a mistake so that the lord of the dead wanted my soul. The leaves rustled and I grabbed my bracelet, the one that magically turns into a shield. Not another monster, please don't let it be a monster. I'm tired of fighting them and I just want some rest. I braced my self. Then it jumped out of the bush.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I activated my shield and screamed.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Nothing happened but I was screaming and...someone else was too. I put down my shield and revealed a boy with blond hair and confused look on his face. There was an awkward silence filled with the two of us staring at each other.

" Wh-Who are you" I asked, braking it.

" Luke...um.."

" Where do you come from?"

" I...I ran away" he said. Then he looked at my shield.

" Medusa?" He asked me.

" What?"

" Your shield. It has the face of Medusa on it. Athena has one too"

I paused for a second. This guy is a half-blood like me.

" You a half-blood?"

" My dad says so"

" Who is he"

" Hermes...who are you? You look...familiar"

" I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus"

The boy gasped. Did he know about me? That I was a mistake? The one in the...prophecy?

" What?" I order.

" N-Nothing...its just that your the one I saw in...." he faltered.

" In what?"

" Never mind..um...where are you from?"

" I ran away too"

There it was again that silence.

" You mind if I sit" He asked.

" Oh, no...not at all"

Luke sat down next to fire and heated up. Luke was well built. He wore a white T-shirt with blue jeans and had a black backpack with him.

" You want some Goldfish?" he asked.

" You have some?"

" yeah" Luke grabbed his backpack and tossed me a pack of little orange fish crackers.

" It was only thing I could bring" He said. I looked at his open backpack and noticed a small dagger fall out.

" For the monsters" He said noticing me looking at the knife.

" Do they attack you?"

" Yeah, a lot. That's because of my dad"

" What do you mean?"

I explained to Luke about the vow my dad made and then me being born and Hades trying to kill me.

" Wow"

That night Luke and me fell asleep under a stars. I had a dream about him.

_I was in a apartment living room with Luke. There was a baby in a baby chair on the counter._

_" Awwww Luke she's sooooo cute" I said._

_" Yeah. Say hello to Thalia, Lily" He said. The little baby girl giggled. I smiled and played my the her._

_" She has your eyes" I said._

_" Yeah" Luke said then came over and hugged me._

_" I have my two best girls right here" He said then leaned over to me and kissed my cheek. I laughed. Then the dream was over._

**A week later ( after Annabeth showed up)**

I sat there in Ms. Castellan's kitchen with a plate of burnt cookies in front of me. We were going to Luke's house because his father was there. Luke and Hermes were in the next room talking. Annabeth drinking some Kool-Aid while Ms. Castellan talked on and on about her baby Luke. She shoved another plate of burnt cookies in front of me.

" Oh my Luke is just the cutest boy there is and-" Luke's mother stopped talking. She looked at me ans smiled.

" Um...yes?" I asked.

" Your the one. Your gonna-" she stopped.

" Nothing, I can't tell you" she went back to cooking my cookies.

**Not my best but hey....just Read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. She can come back, If you trust me

**Hello Readers....well um hope you enjoy my story! Read and REVIEW!!!!!**

**Luke's POV**

The soft grass cushioned my body as I rested next to Thalia's tree. I was at camp. Camp Half-Blood, the camp my dad wanted me to go to. Its been a year, exactly a year, since the accident. I marked my calender on this day, July 23, to remember the painful memory of my friend's death. I was fifteen now and was the best sword fighter in camp. Chiron would say to me that my father must be proud. Proud? My Father? Well he wasn't proud enough to tell me what future will be like. He knew but still kept it a secret from me. I knew I was suppose to do something...bad or wrong. But what! If he would just tell me then I would be able to fix it! And then he would be proud of me. And Thalia....what about her father, Zeus? Was he proud of her? He was the one who turned her into a tree. She didn't deserve that! She fights a million monsters and gets this! Tears ran down my cheeks. Why did she have to go? The one thing I actually cared about was...gone. I had Annabeth but I loved her as a little sister. Thalia I....I don't know. I stood up and wiped the tears away with my shirt. Walking back to my cabin something in my head said " _She can come back....if you trust me" _It wasn't me who thought it but someone else. The voice was scary like metal scraping across rock. But it wasn't until later that I realized he could help me.

_That night I had a nightmare. I was back in the forest with Thalia and Annabeth. Annabeth was curled up in a ball asleep. Thalia huddled next to the fire rubbing her hands together to keep warm. _

_" Its ok, Grover went to get more fire wood" I said. Thalis smiled. _

_" Good, because I am coooold" she said. I sat next to her and kept warm too._

_" Here....I'm not that cold" I said and tossed my jacket over her._

_" No, Luke...you'll need it" she said and tried to take it off._

_" No, Thal...I'm not cold" I pushed the jacket over her shoulder. Thalia bowed her head and her cheeks flushed. I smiled and then something scared me. My stomach fluttered a bit and it felt warm. I bit my lip and turned away before my cheeks reddened. _

_The scene changed. It was morning and sunlight shined through the trees. I had my sword in my hand and Thalia was next to me with Aegis in her hand. _

_" Grover get Annabeth away! Hide!" I screamed. Grover scurried away following my order. Two hellhounds emerged from the trees and growled at the sight of Thalia and me. _

_" Thalia get behind me" I said and stepped forward._

_" I can fight too, Luke" She said._

_" Thalia just do what I say"_

_The first hellhound jumped. I ran forward and tried to jab at his stomach but he was too high. He landed next to Thalia who was ready to fight. I ran toward then to try to protect Thalia but hellhound #2 got to me first. I leaped to the side missing the teeth that tried to eat me. I rolled in a back-roll and jumped to my feet. I swiped my sword in the air and the monster dog yelled out in pain. Yellow dust circled in the air and I turned to see how Thalia was doing. She had the hellhound cornered and was advancing. Then just before she striked the monster lunged forward and was about to make Thalia his lunch. I rushed forward and just as the dog snapped his jaw I grabbed Thalia and pushed her side. We tumbled in the grass._

_" I'll get behind him you distract the front" I ordered. I raced behind the hellhound and Thalia appeared at his front. _

_" Hey, ugly! Look over here" she said and just as I walked forward we heard a snap. Grover had tripped on a root and the monster roared. Rising up on his back legs like a horse he yelled out kicking Thalia's weapons out of her hands. She screamed and fell on her back. I ran and jumped on the monster. Running up his back I stabbed him in the neck and jumped off his head as he disappeared. I was in the air and Thalia was on the ground. I landed and stumbled on top of her. _

_" Sorry" I said helping her up. _

_" Um...its fine" Thalia said. I turned around and started to walk over to Grover and Annabeth._

_" Luke wait" she called. I turned to face her. Then in a second she kisssed my cheek. Smiling she said " Thanks" and ran off before I could say anything._

_My dream didn't stop but kept going. This time it was night time and tents surrounded me. Little girls in silver outfits rushed around feeding the animals. Grover was on the floor muttering "food" after fainting from seeing Artemis and Annabeth was asleep leaning against my shoulder._

_" What!" Someone screamed from inside one of the tents._

_" Zoe ,calm down" the goddess said._

_" Why! This is stupid!" she yelled._

_" Its not stupid! I just don't want to to do it!" Thalia screamed._

_" Because of that boy! Do you realize what were offering you! You can be a huntress and-"_

_" And I don't want to!" Thalia said again. _

_" Because of him! He's a guy! and one of these days he's gonna disappoint you"_

_" You don't know that!" Thalia screamed and ran out of the tent. _

_The scene changed for the final time. It was dark and raining. I was at Half- Blood Hill with Thalia. Thunder cracked and water poured on our backs. _

_" Thalia don't do it!" I yelled. The black headed girl ran down the hill toward her death. _

_" No!" I screamed and ran after her. An army of blood thirsty monsters was advancing up the hill. I was faster then Thalia and grabbed her before she could challenge them._

_" Luke let go of me! I have to fight" She screamed._

_" Thal don't do this!" I said._

_" Luke, Its my fight" She pushed me away and continued to run._

_" Then I'll fight with you" I said._

_" Luke no! Annabeth needs you" She said. I turned to see Grover help the little girl up the hill. _

_" Thal you need me" I said._

_" Luke go" She ordered me. I couldn't let this happen to her. _

_" Thal, sorry but...." I said and pulled her over my shoulder. Screaming she hit my back but I ran up that hill. I was almost over the camp borders when she screamed. Two Furies whisked Thalia off my back. Throwing he yards away from me. I ran forward but one furies knocked me down._

_" No!" I yelled. I saw Thalia try to kill the monsters but they all circled round her. There were to many. My body was paralyzed and I couldn't move, only watch in horror. I heard her scream out in pain and tears cascaded down my cheeks. Then a blinding flash of light erupted the scene. All the monsters turned to yellow dust and I saw a clear view of Thalia. Blood covered her body and then something weird happened. Her skin turned the color brown and became rough. Green sprouted out of her chest and she moaned. Then before my eyes I watched her metamorphosed into a tree. The just before her face was covered she looked at me a mouthed the words " Luke". I screamed._

" AHHHHHHH"

" Luke! Whats wrong" Someone asked me. I looked at the campers in the room.

" No-Nothing. Just a bad dream" I said and laid back down. The lights turned off but I couldn't go back to sleep.

**Poor Luke. He remembers what happens to Thalia. Read and Review!!!**


	4. This is only the beginning

**Hey readers!!! Sry I havent updated in forever but heres the next chapter:) Read and REVIEW!!!!**

**Chasing the Sun but Losing the Moon**

**Lukes POV**

It was him. Percy Jackson the son Poseidon. I was forced to kneel down and bow to him. What was so great about him, I thought. We were at the lake playing capture the flag. I won of course but my victory was over shadowed when my plan failed. The stupid hellhound was suppose to kill him but now he stood in the water with a green trident over his head. _Don't worry Luke, this is only the beginning _The voice in my head said. _We'll have plenty of chances to kill him. But now wait...befriend him...help him._

"Why do we need to kill him?"I thought

_Because he is important to the gods and what do we want?_

" To defeat them" I thought

_Yes, Luke. The gods don't deserve what they have. That boy Perseus Jackson is more important to your father then you. So remember the plan, Luke. I need you, you are important to me._

I felt special. I was important, not Percy Jackson. I was a better fighter, not him. I had more power not him. " But what about Thalia? You promised" I thought.

_In time she will come and when she does it is your job to make her see what is true...what the future will be like..._

He said the last words higher then usual.

_Remember the plan, Luke_

* * *

" He got a quest?!?!" I yelled out in my cabin.

" Yeah, amazing huh?" Malcolm said.

" Yeah....amazing" I mumbled. It was the middle of the night and I walked out of my cabin. He got a quest! My quest! I've been waiting for one ever since I came to this stupid place! But Chiron, the old git, wouldn't let me go! And my father giving stupid, silly and pointless quests that gave me this scar. Yet here this scrawny little boy is offered a quest as soon as he gets here!

_Its all part of the plan Luke...remember_

"Yes" I said. I remember the plan. The one to get the gods in a war and him killed. Yes, that one.

_Now Luke get the shoes....and remember the lightening bolt and helm. _

I smiled. I took pride in stealing those things right from under the gods nosies.

_Yes Luke...only you could of done that. The gods were wasting your talent and now we'll get back at them. Now go Luke...go!_

I grabbed the flying shoes and rushed over down the hill. I paused at the tree. Her tree.

" This ones for you, Thalia" I said. The gods let her die and its up to me to bring her back. No one else cared about her. Not ever Annabeth. Shes too young. I'll have to make her understand to. She's been a bit close to that Percy lately. I'll have to change that and soon.

" Hey, glad I caught you" I called out. Walking over to him and Annabeth I said "Just wanted to say good luck. And I thought..."

_Do it Luke...do it_

" um, maybe you could use these." I handed him the cursed shoes and showed him how it worked. I hugged Annabeth and walked back the hill. The plan was going well.

_good job, Luke....now all well do it wait and then you'll do the next step in the plan._

* * *

I was caught. Ares stood before me with a smile on him face.

" Think you could just steal those thing and get away with it" He said. I didn't know what to do. I failed my mater.

_Listen to me Luke....tell him the plan...not all of it...just the war with the gods_

" You don't get it?" I said " Why I did this"

" Dude, I don't care why all I know is I caught you and I'm turning you in"

" Why?" I said.

" Because I'm suppose to"

" You don't have to...we could make a deal. I'll let you in on a little secret"

_Good Luke...Keep going_

" What secret?' He asked. A this is where curiosity killed the cat.

" I want a war"

" With the gods?"

" Yup"

" Tell me more"

I smiled and told him the plan.

* * *

_You failed me Luke. You got caught_

I didn't mean to Lord....Ares is apart of the plan now

_Fine..but if that foolish stupid god doesn't do his end of the deal its your fault_

but Lord I-

_No Luke....I want Percy Jackson killed!!!_

He will Lord the plan will work

_It better...but if it doesn't....your in trouble_

Lord...It will and in return will I get her back?

_Only if Percy Jackson is killed your stupid little girlfriend will come back.....I need her_

Lord why do you need her?

_In time I will tell you but not now....Now you finish the plan....and Luke work on the army as well_

....yes master

* * *

He's not dead!!!! Ares got his butt whooped by a 12 year old. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him! The gods never do anything right. Percy escaped Hades and Ares! Great now it was up to me to kill him and I had the perfect plan.

I invited Percy to woods with me. Foolishly he followed me and that's when I started to explain the plan.

" You should have died in Tartarus Percy" I said " But don't worry, I'll leave you with my little friend to set things right" I was about to turn around when he yelled back at me " Thalia gave her life to save you! And this is how you repay her."

How dare he mention Thalia! He didn't understand! He wasn't there!

" Don't you speak of Thalia" I shouted back! I told him of the bigger plan but he didn't listen.

" Goodbye Percy. Theres a new Golden Age won't be apart of it" I said then left him there to die.

**Find out what happenes next? What will happen when Thalia comes back and in the mean time will Luke have a romance with someone else? Read and REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
